1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inspecting pipes, and to a radiographic non-destructive inspection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose techniques usable as non-destructive inspection methods to visualize and inspect the internal sections of pipeline structures installed at specific locations, such as those set up at nuclear power plants, thermal power plants, chemical plants, and the like.
Non-Patent Document 1: Hamada and Katayama, “Pipe Wall Thickness Inspection Apparatus”, Toshiba Review Vol. 61, No. 6, pp. 68-71 (2006)
Non-Patent Document 2: B. Redmer, et. al, “MOBILE 3D X-RAY TOMOGRAPHY FOR ANALYSIS OF PLANAR DEFECTS IN WELDS BY “TOMOCAR”, 16th WCNDT proceedings (2004)